


Doctor Who commentfics

by mithrel



Series: Commentfics [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy/Rory, why me?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy/Rory, why me?

He had a normal life once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Who, Rory finds abandoned kittens on a planet and brings them back to the TARDIS.

He doesn’t plan on it. It’s just another day running from Unfriendly AliensTM But somehow he gets separated from Amy and the Doctor and winds up in an alley. He hears a small noise coming from under the alien skip and goes to investigate.

And, okay, he officially hates this planet. Behind the trash there’s a bag, and it’s moving, high-pitched noises coming from it.

He cautiously opens the bag (because, alien planet, you never know) and yeah, they’re kittens. Or almost-kittens. Their ears are round, and no kittens he’s seen have eyes that vivid of a green, but close enough.

Their ears are open, but their eyes aren’t. He knows they’ll have no chance here, and the aliens seem to have lost him, so he carefully picks up the bag and heads back to the TARDIS.

He’s able to keep the fact that he brought stowaways aboard a secret for awhile. He beds them down in his closet and feeds them, glad that they seem to be able to tolerate milk.

Even when they get slightly older and start tottering around his room, it’s not a problem. He just makes sure to keep the door closed.

But at one point Amy tries to come in, and when he shoos her away he leaves the door cracked open by mistake.

The three of them are in the console room talking, when there’s a small “meep.”

Rory winces, hoping he’s the only one who heard it, but…

“Hello,” the Doctor says, picking up the kitten that’s sniffing his ankle. “Where’d you come from?”

Rory contrives to look innocent.

“What is it, Doctor?” Amy asks, coming over for a closer look.

“It’s an oreytu. Looks like it’s only a few weeks old, I can’t think–” He cuts off and looks at Rory, who gives him his best _who, me?_ look.

“We were on Oreius not too long ago.”

“Were we? So many planets, they all start to blur together.”

“Rory,” the Doctor says sternly, “Where did you find it?”

So he tells them. Amy seems more amused by it than anything. The Doctor gives him a lecture about alien germs and lack of antibodies (which Rory finds a bit rich, considering that, A. he’s a nurse, he knows how diseases spread, and B. the Doctor had taken them to God-knows-how-many planets without worrying about it) then subsides.

He does wash his hands of the whole matter, leaving it to Amy and Rory to take care of them, and threatening “One bit of trouble and it’s right back to Oreius with them.”

This causes some problems. Rory manages to get the one who first went exploring out of the innards of the TARDIS console before the Doctor notices. Amy has to jury-rig barriers to keep them from getting hopelessly lost, since they can move faster than you think and hide anywhere (as proven by the previous incident.) They’re always underfoot, always demanding attention and generally making a nuisance of themselves.

It comes to a head when the Doctor comes out, swinging the leader of the three oreytus (oreytu?) by the scruff of the neck.

“RORY!”

Amy pokes her head out of a corridor, as he tries to turn invisible.

“What happened, Doctor?”

“IT ATE MY CUSTARD!”

Amy smirks. “So?”

“So? _So?!_ How am I supposed to eat my fish fingers without any custard? I warned you, Rory, one bit of trouble–”

“But Doctor–”

“Don’t ‘but Doctor’ me! We’re going back to Oreius as soon as I can program the console!”

The oreytu, still swinging mournfully from his hand, lets out a distressed “meep?” at that.

The Doctor looks from the oreytu to Rory’s crestfallen face to Amy’s disapproving one, and sags.

“All right, fine, we won’t take them back. But keep them away from my custard!”

“Sure thing, Doctor,” Amy says, as Rory rescues his oreytu and runs before the Doctor can change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River, any Doctor but Nine/Ten, "Hello, sweetie."

River grins at the Doctor. “Hello, sweetie.”

He furrows his brow. “You must have mistaken me for someone else.” He’s distinguished in this incarnation, and would be rather handsome, if it weren’t for the ridiculous opera getup he wore.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Doctor.”

“Madam, I have never seen you before in this life or any other.”

“‘Madam,’ my my, aren’t we stodgy? Of course you don’t remember me, and by the time you see me again you’ll have forgotten all about this. Which incarnation is this, incidentally?”

He’s looking at her suspiciously, but nonetheless he answers, “Third.”

 _That’s the one where he was stuck on Earth,_ River thinks, just as a cheerful but not-too-intelligent-looking blonde enters the room with a tea tray. She stops when she sees River.

“Who’s your friend, Doctor?”

“No one important, Jo, now run along.”

“This is your assistant, is she?” River asks.

He flicks a glance between the two of them. “Yes, and a rather good one.”

Jo smiles and blushes, and the Doctor smiles back.

_Oh, so it’s like that._

River holds out a hand. “Professor River Song.”

The blonde puts down the tea tray and shakes it. “Jo Grant.”

River tries to remember if the Doctor ever mentioned this one, but doesn’t think so.

“Should I get another cup?” Jo asks the Doctor, but River answers for him.

“Oh no, I was just stopping by to catch up. I’m sure I’ll see you again, Doctor.” She winks, and leaves him staring bemusedly after her.


End file.
